In sports such as baseball, tennis, squash, golf, badminton, hockey, and soccer, a player hits, kicks, or throws a strikeable object over a relatively long distance at relatively high speed. A strikeable object may be, but is not limited to, a ball, a shuttlecock, or a puck. The word “ball” will be used herein as an example of any such strikeable object. Many players of such sports practice to improve their strength and skill in controlling the speed and direction of the strikeable object. However, limitations in a practice area, such as limited space, safety hazards, or obstacles that would interfere with or be damaged by a moving strikeable object, may make it impractical to allow an object to travel freely after being struck or thrown. Furthermore, it is sometimes desirable to present a strikeable object to a player in a manner convenient for repetitive practice, exercise, or physical therapy. Also, some players practice alone for enjoyment, to warm up before a game, or when other players are not available.
Some devices use a net or cage to capture a struck or thrown object. Some devices have a strikeable object with a plurality of holes wherein air flowing through the holes reduces the speed and the distance traveled by the object. Other devices attach a parachute to a strikeable object to achieve similar results. In some devices, the speed of the strikeable object is reduced but the direction of travel is not modified, so the object may land in a location from which it can not be easily or safely retrieved or the object may cause damage upon impacting another object. Other devices attach an elastic tether to a strikeable object to cause a struck or thrown object to return to the player. Some devices return the strikeable object to the player at a relatively high speed, which can be intimidating or unsafe for novice or young players. Some devices have limited portability or are difficult for young or inexperienced players to set up, and some devices are not suitable for indoor use.